Living Echoes
by Aishi-Cc
Summary: Drawn to his friend's side by and echoing scream the former Pharaoh reminds his former preist he can be just as stubburn as he is. Yet another Prideshipping ficcy, enjoys!


Well it seems like forever since I lasted posted anything new or otherwise┘it kindda has┘right on to the ficcy. For all my Prideshipping fans this fic is good news, for those who liked this please R/R and do the same to my other Prideshippers hm? To talk to me in 3D click the link in my bio and sign up, if you do I'll update any fic you want. 

**WarNinGs**: **Shounen-Ai** content, **OOC**ish, A lot of Ishizu (me no like her), Won't update for a while if this bombs.

**Named and Betaed by Sylvia, thank you ever so!**

**Aishi Say**

"_Can you see me now_?" From 'Clowns' by tatu, both versions can be found on YouTube, call it a joke.

**Can You See Me Now?**

My current dreams are as disturbing as they are truthful, it seems this is the story of my existence; life does not seem appropriate to me. I have always been a mysterious figure through no desire of my own; unlike Kaiba I would openly share my past if I knew what it was. It pains me to know my former friend suffered so and still does, his soul bleeds and his brother can only do so much for him. Mokuba is a mystery to me as well, I remember no brother but I cannot picture Kaiba without the child in his life. Strange how I either remember their differences completely or forget who is who...I doubt he has that problem with me. I remember more about him then I do myself and I keep it to myself, what I remember makes me surer then ever his past is our problem. We were partners once; we complimented each other...once, now our teamwork is either natural nor forced. It kills me inside when he glares at me out of the corner of his eye, unwilling to trust. Have I not proven I would die for his protection yet? Does he want me to fall to my knees and scream of my utter devotion to him, or is he only refusing to get close to spare himself even more pain at my hand? If I knew what he wanted I would comply but usually that is to simply leave his side, and with a weeping heart I obey when I can. I know once he called me 'friend' and I want that back, more than anything I want the walls between us to crumble and shift at our feet like the sands of my homeland. Yugi knows nothing of this of course, Kaiba's coldness hurts him as well but for different reasons, he sees only a wounded cat needing some gentle care. Such compassion is comforting but Kaiba seeks no compassion, only an unattainable cure for his pain, he needs love as all humans do but lashes at it when offered.

I would give anything to not be so easily pushed away, to show him what I have found. He used to care and can again. True I am not exactly as I was but neither is he, his untamable will and unbridled confidence is what makes him Seto. Like the Chaos God who seems to be always present in his name, he throws my life into such disarray I cannot make heads or tails of it. While feline in mannerism and appearance he is my Set and I his Osiris, a dead pharaoh he cannot defeat and so resents. I stole his throne but I did not know him then, even now I wish to plead for forgiveness but what can I say? No words will ease his defeat at my hand again and again; I can only lose to him when my friends are not at stake. I want him at my side as he used to be, not at my throat as he often is now. I do not wish to fight him anymore. I am here to protect those I love not cause them pain, so why must I hurt him again and again? Yield or win, all I do is push him farther away from me. I do not know how to pull him close, I do not even know where to start.

**Can You See Me Now?**

Yami jerked out of his dark musings when he heard a scream he knew all too well, "SETO?!" It did not matter if it was only his fragmented mind playing tricks or not, he ran towards the sound, boots echoed off stone as he moved, quieting only when he stopped. The tall youth he often saw as undefeatable, even now, had fallen to the cold hard stone; the Sennen Rod lay near his right hand, glinting in the light. Turning from the still form on the floor he watched Ishizu kneel and retrieve the Rob before looking up, and he glared. "_What_ is going on here? Why is he here, let alone passed out on the floor?" The Yami's voice was not as calm as he would have liked, but with a friend's scream still fresh in his ears he did not care if he sounded upset or not.

Ishizu waited calmly until her pharaoh stopped speaking before drawing in a soft breath, he never seemed to present her with simple questions. "That is a long story, My Pharaoh, and one best told by another." Dark fingers gestured at Kaiba, "_If_ he wishes you to know _he_ will tell you."

"**What**?!" Yami demanded, standing and glaring once more, "Since when have you cared about his privacy, or anything else he values? Tell me _right_ now Ishizu, that is an order from your pharaoh!"

Ishizu hung her head at the order, "I cannot, my word was given and I know you would not see me betray your friend to satisfy your curiosity, so I have no choice but to refuse to obey." The priestess looked up, dark eyes wavering, "You may punish me now if you wish."

Yami blinked before sighing, his temper always flared when his loved ones were involved, there was no help for it. "I won't punish you Ishizu but _please_ tell me...is he in danger?"

"No My Pharaoh, your friend is in no danger. I am sure he will confide in you, who else besides his brother does he trust in this world?" Ishizu turned and nodded to her people, "Take him to rest, I am afraid he tends to overdo things."

Yami watched the two large men, one took Kaiba away and the second whispered something to Ishizu before walking out as well. "May I stay with him?"

"My Pharaoh I was hoping you would ask, come," Dark fingers beckoned as the older women walked off. "I had hoped the others would care to learn as well and so I set up a few rooms, as you know my powers can be rather...tasking on the learner." Ishizu nodded to the sleeping Kaiba, "Shall I bring the brother or any friends who come?"

"No, Seto is not hurt and I can't answer his questions until I know as well, same with the gumi. Thank you," Yami looked up, smiling just a bit, "I know he is rather...difficult."

Ishizu nodded in agreement and acceptance, "He always will be willful, besides he was one of us once and so can be again. I will check on you both later."

Yami nodded before sitting down on the bed and brushing dark bangs from a closed eye, he was always amazed by how vulnerable the other looked sleeping. Sighing softly he crossed his arms, frowning, "Why do you always keep me out? I can help you and will if you would ask, for once." Looking away the dead youth muttered the last two words before throwing up his arms in frustration. "Gods did you always have to do everything yourself all the time...did I really let you?" Dark red laced eyes turned back to the still youth, "I could say no to you couldn't I...was it as hard as it was now or did you not fight me every step of the way? Will you forever torment me so?"

Kaiba moaned softly hand moving to his face, "mmm...k'so." Everything was stiff and just sore enough to be annoying; annoyed, he did not care to articulate very much.

"Lay still Kaiba, you had a rough day...I think," Yami frowned down at his former priest as he turned to hold him down if need be. One could never be sure how far Kaiba or Jounouchi would push themselves, he was not much better himself but he was also the leader, sort of.

Graceful fingers rose with a blink, "Yami...wha...explain?" Kaiba was not one who liked being confused, the gumi knew it, and right now he was very confused.

"I came here to speak with Ishizu and found you passed out on the floor. She would not tell me why you were here, let alone with the Sennen Rod, all she would say is that you were not in danger. Kaiba, what is going on? Let me help you, please? All these things you think you must face you don't have to face alone anymore." Yami took a slender hand in his own, bowing his head, "_Please_, you don't have to tell me but just don't push me away...don't push away again."

Kaiba frowned at the Yami as he pleaded, blinking when he took his hand, almost clinging to it, pleading even more if not more softly. Sighing, he laid his arm over his eyes, his head killing him, "You get me wet and I'll do more than push baka...Yami I'm fine, really, so relax before you make me nervous."

Yami looked up, "Gomen nasai Kaiba. Ishizu said I should ask you what you were doing here...may I?" The last thing he wanted was to upset the young man, he looked so weak laying there in the soft light, it was too easy to be submissive to his will.

"Ask is you want, it's not like I can do anything to stop you right now...mmm...what?" Kaiba knew Yami was staring at him with that torn look he often seemed to get when he wanted to know something but was not sure the price was worth it.

"I would rather not get into a fight right now Kaiba, you are clearly more exhausted than I first thought, and I would prefer you rest." Setting down the other's hand, Yami stood, Kaiba was safe and still himself so he could relax enough to sleep tonight. Turning, the tri colored spikes dipped as he looked down, once again he was helpless and unneeded, even worst, unwanted.

"Don't you _dare_ walk through that door," Kaiba growled under his breath, lifting his arm he watched Yami freeze as ordered. Half sitting up he looked away, "You think you can just walk away form me without being dismissed? You have a lot to learn Yami."

Yami turned slowly to meet dark eyes, the eyes he had seen so many times, hard, determined eyes. The former pharaoh shook his head sadly, it seemed weakness made him even more hostile, this was not what he wanted. "I will _not_ fight you Seto. You are too tired to play the game of words, and I will not stand here as you yell until you collapse completely. If you must remind me how vicious you are it _will_ wait until tomorrow or you may bellow at my back if you so choose."

Kaiba growled at the use of his name but closed his eyes and leaned back, "You are almost as stubborn as I am Yami." Turning his head he smirked at the possessed body with it's back towards him, "But as I said, if you want to know you have to ask."

Yami blinked at him unsure, had he lashed to keep him there┘could he dare to dream? Walking slowly back up to the bed he frowned down at his former protector in concern, dark eyes closed and he sat down, "Will you speak if I do?"

Kaiba smirked again, "That is for me to know and for you to find out _Little Pharaoh_, so dare to try?" Eyes half opened as he tilted his head to watch the Yami he knew so well, he had never seen him in such low light before, he looked like something from a half forgotten dream. "If not then why come to me as you did?"

Yami blushed a little, thanking the gods Seto was at his best right now, the last thing he wanted was to have him think about the blush. "What is so wrong you went to Ishizu rather than to me?"

Kaiba sighed softly, "I had to know if the Sennen Rod was safe to try and use. If I must be a target because I have it, I _will_ learn to use it as Malik did...I did not think it would react as it did to Ishizu." Dark eyes closed, it was so hard to keep them open for long, "I don't want to become anyone...I am me not him...aren't I?"

Yami hung his head, "I have few answers for you Seto, but I could have told you, did you not wish to put me in danger if you could not control it?"

"Yami be honest with me, if I proved as dangerous as Bakura what would you do?" Kaiba knew but he wanted to hear it, forcing his eyes open he caught the pained look, "I see...I forgive you."

"No Kaiba, I will not let The Dark reclaim you, you are one of us and you will stay one of us!" Yami shook his head; "I couldn't stand losing any of my friends, let alone you...I know I have forced you into so much danger and I will again, but if there was any other way...Seto?"

"I'm not dead Yami," Kaiba teased him weakly, eyes closing again; no one had ever really called him a friend before┘had they?

Yami frowned, "Seto I...I don't want to leave you all alone like this. Ishizu's Item offers no protection and you are too weak to fight anything." Reaching out he took a limp hand and squeezed it gently, "Please let me stay?"

"mm-hm," Kaiba murmured softly, head low as the last of his strength gave out, having an guardian angel did not sound like such a bad thing.

"Oh Seto," Yami whispered as he leaned close, brushing bangs back into place once more, once again alone with the sleeping youth that overwhelmed his dreams with his presence. "Sleep well my priest, someday I hope to look up into your smiling face once again," Red laced eyes closed as a tender kiss was placed to a still cheek, before their owner forced himself to part with the solid warmth of the still youth so close and so very far from him. "Until then I will keep you safe from all I can, this time I will protect you, you┘you should not have to fight anymore."

**Can You See Me Now?**

Ishizu touched her Sennen Necklace with absent fingers as she gazed at the tablet, and the two familiar figures holding out their hands to each other. Anzu had mentioned once they did not look like enemies, for enemies never held out their hands to each other, perhaps the modern girl was more insightful than she knew? Walking like a ghost among relics of the past, she pushed open the wooden door to the room she had left the two top dullest a few hours ago and smiled. Kaiba had managed to sit up at some point and was now slumped against pillows and the headboard, left hand half off the bed. Yami was slumped against him, right arm laying across his own lap, left across Kaiba's, looking just as peaceful and as young. Shaking her head at them she walked into the room and covered them, it felt oddly comforting to look after someone again, to feel needed again. "Sleep well...you have earned your peace."

**Can You See Me Now?**

Alright this is the end of chapter one, as always posting a review will get me to work on chapter 2 faster. For fan art of this pairing go to my bio and click the PhotoBucket links, enjoy now.


End file.
